Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts
by ChloeHollingsworth
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite warlock has had one too many drinks in the presence of everyone's favorite blond? *Brotherly goodness and Malec in future chapters *Currently T, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Jace walked into the institute after a long, exhausting day of demon hunting. He walked slowly down the narrow hallway that seemed to stretch on for eternity. He was limping rather badly and was doing his best to ignore the pain that was throbbing in his entire leg. As Jace continued down the hall he noticed that none of the lights were on. He made his way toward his parabatai's bedroom. Alec and Jace had had a pretty bad fight yesterday, but Jace knew he couldn't handle being alone tonight. It was raining hard outside and Jace always had a rough time when it was stormy out. He knew Alec would understand that. When he reached his adoptive brother's room, he hesitated slightly before knocking.

"Alec, come on. Let me in!"

After waiting a minute and not hearing any movement on the other side of the door, Jace carefully turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Not seeing Alec anywhere, he headed back down the hall towards Izzy's room. Jace didn't even bother to knock on her door and instead just barged right in. He frowned slightly when he saw that Isabelle was not home either, even though he didn't really want her company anyway.

Suddenly realizing he was starving (not really a surprise since he hadn't eaten a thing all day) he headed for the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he made his way to the wall that held the light switch and flicked it on. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights in the kitchen, he spotted a disgruntled looking Magnus sitting hunched over at the dinner table, a bottle of liquor held loosely in his left hand.

"Magnus. What the hell are you doing?"

Magnus turned his head slowly towards Jace, taking notice of the blonde for the first time.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jace?" Magnus snarled, his speech slightly slurred.

"It looks like you're drinking alone...in the dark. But I actually meant what are you doing _here_." Ignoring Jace's last comment, Magnus replied, "And they say you're not smart, Blondie."

"Ha. Wait - who says I'm not smart?"

Magnus just laughed at this, causing Jace's frown to deepen.

"You know, for someone with such a big ego, you are extremely insecure."

"I'm not insecure!"

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"I just want to know who it was so I can kick their ass."

"Jace your false bravado does not fool me."

Jace opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and just shook his head instead. After a minute, Jace asked with a slightly irritated tone, "Why are you here Magnus?" Almost as an after thought, Jace added, "Where's Alec?"

"Why do you care where Alec is, Blondie?"

"Well, it isn't like he's my parabatai or anything..." Jace replied sarcastically.

"Right...parabatai."

"What are you trying to say, Magnus?"

"You and Alec are parabatai, right?"

"Uh, yes. I seriously just said that."

"So, you're closer than brothers?"

"That would be the definition, yes."

"So, tell me, Blondie, what exactly does that mean?" Jace simply stared at Magnus for a minute. "Do you love him?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"What?" Jace asked, clearly confused.

"Do. You. Love. Alec?"

Jace paused for a second. "Of course I do."

"I know," Magnus sighed.

Now Jace really was confused. "Then why did you ask?"

Magnus ignored this question. "He loves you too, you know."

Jace had a feeling where this was going now and he knew he needed to stop it. "Magnus - "

"In what way do you love him? I mean, I know how Alec feels about you." With a humorless laugh, Magnus added, "he screamed your name, you know."

At this Jace's face twisted into a look of disgust. He really did not want to hear about Alec's and Magnus' sex life, especially if it involved him. "Well, as flattering as that is, I'm not gay."

Magnus studied Jace, eyeing him up and down. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

"Could you stop calling me Blondie? It's a little creepy."

"Tell me, _Jace_, why do you care for Alec so much if you aren't gay?"

Jace was getting frustrated and he let it be known. "He's my best friend, my parabatai, my _brother_. Alec's the one person who's always there for me, no matter what stupid shit I get myself into and I would do _anything_ for him."

"Well, that's all very touching. You love him. I get it. But how does that all work when he's in love with you?" Jace considered this for a moment and before he could reply Magnus added, "Doesn't it freak you out when he's all over you when he's your _brother?" _

_"It - it's not like that. I mean - " _

_"Of course I don't blame Alec." _

_"...You don't?" Magnus shook his head a and stood up from his chair, heading over tow here Jace was standing, leaning against the counter. Jace stayed still, wondering if Magnus was going to try and punch him. He hoped not, Magnus was awfully strong when he's had a couple of drinks and Jace was not currently in the best physical condition. _

_"No, I don't blame him. After all, you're gorgeous." _

_Jace stood up straight, pushing away from the countertop. "Magnus -" _

_"Don't deny it, Jace, you know you're beautiful." Magnus slowly brought his hand up and placed it on the side of Jace's face. Jace flinched away, uncomfortable with the small space separating him and Magnus._

_"Magnus - " _

_"Shhh," Magnus whispered softly into Jace's ear, pressing his index finger gently to Jace's lips. Jace took a step away from Magnus, but before he could move very far Magnus had grasped his face between his large hands and forcefully kissed Jace._


	2. Chapter 2

Good news! Starting December first, I will be posting a new chapter for all of my stories for the 25 days of Christmas. That's right - that's 25 new chapters. Just my way of saying thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

It took a minute for what was happening to even register to Jace. And when it did, it took him another minute to even react. When Jace was finally able to get his muscles to react in accordance with his screaming mind, he shoved Magnus forcefully.

"What the HELL?" Jace screamed at Magnus. Magnus stared at Jace blankly, before a low chuckle escaped his lips. This confused Jace slightly, but did nothing to stop his growing anger.

"Oh Blondie, don't act like you didn't want that."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?"

"I am. You are the straightest person I know, Jace," Magnus said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Then, why -"

"That's why this is going to be so much fun." Magnus' voice was full of amusement with a slight bit of - lust, perhaps?

"What the hell are you talking about, Magnus?" Jace sneered.

Magnus took two small but menacing steps towards Jace and Jace instinctively took two steps back, that is until he ran into the wall behind him.

"Scared, Blondie?" Magnus spat in an almost mocking tone.

"No," Jace replied through gritted teeth.

This, of course, was not entirely true. Normally, Jace would not be afraid in this sort of situation. Hell, Jace often intentionally put himself in these sorts of situations that had a threat of danger. This was different, though. Although Jace would never admit it, he feared the high warlock of Brooklyn greatly.

Jace was an extraordinary fighter, a warrior. He had finely tuned instincts and skills that were extremely useful to him in a fight. He was constantly putting himself in harms way because he was so confident in his abilities to defend himself.

With Magnus, though, it wasn't like this. Jace was not the self-assured-to-the-point-of-being-cocky boy that he usually was.

No, Jace was frightened because Magnus had magic and no matter how awesome Jace's battle skills were, he would never stand a chance against the sparkly warlock.

Jace knew this.

He knew this like he knew the sun would rise again tomorrow. And this, this terrified him. Nothing chilled Jace to the core quite like the feeling of being helpless did. He was always in control, he made sure of that, and to have that control taken away from him - it was more than he could handle.

Magnus continued to advance towards Jace. Jace waited until Magnus got within 3 feet of him and then reached quickly for his dagger. Magnus had anticipated this move, however, and had used his warlock magic to knock Jace to his feet, unconscious.

To take down a nephilim who was probably the best for his age, all the high warlock had to do was snap his fingers.

Jace awoke with a throbbing headache. He couldn't remember anything. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, but due to the lack of daylight decided to just get up instead. He stood up slowly, his legs feeling even worse than he had from the fight with a demon. He soon noticed he wasn't wearing the clothes he had been. Actually, he wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Suddenly a wave of memories came flooding back to him so fast and so strong that it almost knocked him to his knees. He limped as quickly as he possibly could on shaky legs with a feeling that he was going to empty the contents of his stomach every 30 seconds towards his bedroom. Once inside, he hastily rifled through his desk drawer and pulled out the object of his desire - his cell phone. With shaking hands, he dialed the number he knew by heart. After a few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

Jace was too choked up to respond immediately.

"Jace? Hello?"

"Al - Alec."

"Yeah. Jace, what's going on?"

"I - I need you to come home. Please…please come home."

"Are you okay, Jace? What's wrong?"

"I just -" Jace stopped talking, a sob escaping him and effectively cutting him off.

"Jace? Jace, are you - are you crying?" There was a hint of disbelief in Alec's voice.

"Just please, please come home! I - I need my brother."

**First of 24 chapter to come this month(:**


End file.
